


Ethereal Sun

by jalpari



Series: • Yizhan AUs • [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Smut, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Yibo is the prince of a kingdom that worships the sun god who takes human form once every 13 years.All my other Yizhan stories -Yizhan diariesYizhan AUsMy Twitter -@jalpari_yizhan,@yizhanmood
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: • Yizhan AUs • [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988
Comments: 47
Kudos: 204
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	Ethereal Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sean_wxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean_wxyz/gifts).



> **Prompt: Fantasy**
> 
> Inspired by the title suggested by sean_wxyz during [a game I played on twitter](https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/status/1297334139356553216?s=20)!
> 
> Songs: [smut song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9TIIKyMnhI&ab_channel=SuhelSaxophonist%22), [xz singing kepler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIIYV23FPos&ab_channel=hutchukulet), [xz singing it had to be you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wxTunMlvqM&ab_channel=daytoy_twt%5BXiaoZhan%E8%82%96%E6%88%98Translations%5D)

* * *

⬥ 0 ⬥

* * *

The Aurna clan of sun worshippers had much to celebrate tonight. Every thirteen years, the sun god descended among his devotees for one night. And if the chants of the priests were anything to go by, tonight would be the night their sun god would grace them with his presence for one night. 

But there was one more reason for them to celebrate. Their crown prince, Wang Yibo, had been born that night.

“The birth of our little prince is on an auspicious day,” the king smiled as the head priest informed him of the beginning of the sun god’s descent into their mortal realm. 

“It’s almost as if he decided to come early so he could be here to meet the sun god himself,” the queen gazed at the sleeping baby in her arms. 

They knelt in front of the altar of their sun god and joined in the chanting. The clan chanted in unison for several minutes as a growing light began to encompass the altar. A few moments later, a flash blinded everyone and when it receded, there at the altar stood their sun god in human form, Xiao Zhan.

Clad in white and gold robes, the sun god stood with closed eyes. Everyone bowed and pressed their foreheads to the ground. When Xiao Zhan opened his eyes, they landed on the fidgeting baby. He walked calmly to the king and queen and blessed the baby.

When the night ended, so did the celebrations and feasting in honor of him. As he returned to the altar, the clan was subdued, somber. It would be another thirteen years until their god would walk among them again.

Everyone bowed low to the ground as Xiao Zhan walked to the altar. With one final glance at his people, he closed his eyes and raised his arms. A blinding light encompassed him once more and when the king and queen looked up next, he was gone.

* * *

⬥ 13 ⬥

* * *

“Why must I attend the ceremony?!” Wang Yibo sulked and pouted. “I want to play in the forest with my other friends.”

“Because, my prince,” the queen smiled affectionately, “you are part of the royal family. And every member of the royal family must be present to welcome the sun god.”

“Not fair...my other friends get to play all day!” Yibo groaned.

“Aya! Who would think you turn thirteen today. Sit still, young prince,” the queen held him down by his shoulders, “I need to finish your hair.”

Yibo sat in silence as the queen braided his long, blonde hair in the front, leaving the rest to cascade over his shoulders like a lush waterfall. He changed into his royal robes that were white and gold with patterns woven throughout.

“But, queen mother!” Yibo began fidgeting again after some time. “I’ve already attended it once!”

“As a baby!” The queen laughed heartily. “You have no memory of the sun god coming to bless you!”

“I do!” Yibo tried to argue but to no avail.

The next moment, he was dragged alongside the queen to the ceremony hall, where his father, the king was waiting with a frown that eased on seeing them finally appear. 

“There you two are…” he began with a sigh of relief. “The priests have been chanting for a while now. It is time,” the king announced, the glee evident in his voice. “Yibo…”

Yibo straightened up immediately on being addressed.

“This is the first time you are going to be part of the ceremony since you were a baby,” the king spoke with a gentle sternness, “do you remember the rules?”

“Yes, my king,” Yibo bowed.

“Tell me them…”

“Remain bowed until the sun god leaves the altar,” Yibo began with a soft inhale. “Do not speak to the sun god until spoken to.”

“And?”

“Be on my best behaviour,” Yibo barely managed to not pout.

“Good,” the king smiled and gestured to the front row. “Now, take your place...we shall join the chanting.”

Yibo gave a small sigh and knelt in the front row right before the altar. He joined the chants and followed the congregation as they raised their arms and bowed every now and then. After some time had passed, Yibo noticed the statue lighting up. 

His eyes grew wide as the statue began to emanate more and more light until it was so blinding that he had to shield his eyes. 

“Bow, young prince,” the queen whispered to Yibo. “The sun god is descending!”

Yibo scrambled to bow to the floor hurriedly as the light overtook the entire altar space. He swallowed his nervousness and remained bowed as the light began to spread all around them, encompassing them in a blazing warmth. 

As the light began to recede back to the altar, Yibo keenly felt a presence a few feet away from him. His eyes tried to glimpse at the entity from their corners but to no avail. Suddenly, he felt footsteps approaching him.

More curious than nervous now, Yibo slowly, subtly turned his head to one side and noticed a pair of beautiful, dainty feet. He gasped at the delicate, gorgeous ankles, slowly raising his head up.

“All hail, the sun god…” the priests called out in unison, snapping Yibo out of his stupor.

He noticed the king and queen slowly lift their heads up and sit up and found himself doing the same. His eyes trailed up the never ending legs that were covered in white and gold robes, the color of their clan. He found himself mesmerized by the hair on the legs that disappeared beneath the robes. 

He raked his eyes higher up and marvelled at the thin waist that the robes were tucked around, swallowed at the partially revealed chest that was firm and solid, and let out a husky breath at the toned arms with cut curves that could have been just as well been sculpted. 

If Yibo’s mouth was dry then, it became wet as his eyes landed on the exposed collarbones and neck of the sun god, until finally resting on his face. And oh-

Yibo gulped down a gasp that would have shattered the pin drop silence. He felt the back of his eyes burn when he saw the sun god’s face. It was so beautiful, it hurt. Yibo had never seen anything like him before. He felt a wave of reverent awe flood him and crush the air out his lungs. 

A single tear escaped his eyes when the sun god’s eyes opened and landed right back on him. Yibo found himself drowning in the golden-red-orange eyes that shone as bright as the sun. He wanted to swim in them, drown in them. 

The sun god watched Yibo and a slow smile spread across his face. And there it was. Yibo knew, in that moment, that this was the sun god himself. His smile felt like a warm ray of sunshine smiling down on Yibo and Yibo basked in it, soaked in the smile in all its glory, blooming under its warmth, turning towards it like a lone sunflower seeking the sun. 

Yibo smiled back but by then the sun god was looking at the rest of the congregation. And Yibo felt himself shrivel, as if the only thing keeping him warm and safe and happy was now no longer his. Yibo frowned as the sun god eyed the rest of the clan, eyes that he wanted on him and him alone. 

His frown deepened as the priests led the sun god away from the altar, and him, and out of the ceremony hall to the celebration hall where the feast would be held. As everyone followed them, Yibo began to push his way through the crowd but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“Where are you off to, young prince?” The queen teased Yibo. “Can’t wait even a minute longer before seeking out your friends to play with?!”

“No, I-”

“What am I going to do with you?” The queen sighed and held him back as the king departed for the feast. “Anyway...it’s a good thing you are not required at the celebration as you are not of age yet. You may go and play with your friends and then go home on time. Alright?”

“But, I want to attend the feast!” Yibo blurted.

“The feast is not for children,” the queen laughed, “I thought you would be happy you get to play! What changed suddenly? Ah, let me guess...you want to have delicious food and drinks, am I right?”

“No, I…” Yibo began but trailed off unsure before replying in a feeble voice. “I want to see the sun god again.”

_And I want him to see me._

“Ethereal, isn’t he?” The queen smiled at Yibo and cupped his cheek. “Well, next time, when you’re old enough...you shall get to join us in the feast and who knows? Maybe he’ll even talk to you!”

“But that’s thirteen years later!”

“Now, now...don’t be stubborn,” the queen chided him, “I must join your father, the king, and the rest.”

With those words, the queen left Yibo and trailed after the congregation. Yibo sulked and frowned as he watched the gates close, leaving him alone in the ceremony hall in the temple. 

* * *

When morning came, Yibo rushed out of his room, for once not sleeping in late, and hurried to the temple for the morning ceremony. But he was already late. By the time, he got to the temple, the sun had already risen and the sun god had returned.

Heartbroken, Yibo stood at the altar and stared at the statue of Xiao Zhan. 

_The statue does you no justice._ Yibo thought as the temple, once again, emptied, leaving him alone. 

He looked around to ensure no one was there and then walked closer to the statue until he could touch it. He traced Xiao Zhan’s face with his finger and stopped at the corner of the lips. 

“For one,” he whispered, “they forgot your mole.”

At the sound of distant footsteps, Yibo withdrew from the statue once again and knelt down as if in prayer.

 _I’m going to be your strongest believer...your most loyal devotee...your most faithful worshipper._ Yibo vowed as he saw other clan members bow in front of the statue in worship. 

_When you visit us again, you are going to know me._ Yibo gazed at the lifeless statue. _We will meet again, Xiao Zhan._

* * *

⬥ 26 ⬥

* * *

Crown prince Yibo walked to the ceremony hall, a few steps behind the king and queen. They took their place in the front row and knelt. 

“The last time I had to force you in here,” the queen whispered with a mischievous grin, “who would have thought that in these thirteen years, you would become the most loyal devotee to the sun god there is.”

“Queen mother!” Yibo blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. 

As they joined the chanting, Yibo waited with bated breath. He waited as the light grew. He waited as it washed over them. He waited as it receded. He waited as it disappeared. He waited as silence descended in the congregation. 

When he sensed the sun god’s human form a few feet away from him this time, he didn’t hesitate. He lifted his head up before anyone else and looked straight at him. 

And Xiao Zhan was looking straight at him. 

Yibo’s mouth parted open in shock as the full weight of Xiao Zhan’s gaze rested on him. And a slight gasp escaped it as the full force of Xiao Zhan’s smile radiated towards him. As they locked eyes, Yibo felt his world spin. 

It was finally here. The moment he had been waiting for for thirteen years. He was gazing upon the face of the sun. He was basking in its warmth. He was blossoming like the sunflower he was. Finally. Finally. 

But then, again, Xiao Zhan’s attention was divided. Divided among the rest of the congregation. Divided throughout the feast. Divided through the celebrations. And Yibo had had enough.

When it was time to retire to their rooms, Yibo could not find it in himself to sleep. He needed to see the sun god again. He needed to talk to him. To let him know how he felt about him. To have his attention only and only on him.

Frustrated, Yibo left his bed chambers and donned a robe as he walked the corridors of his royal palace. There were only a few hours to morning and he still hadn’t been able to talk to Xiao Zhan.

As he walked the grounds, he found himself wandering farther and farther away from the palace. Not ideal, since Xiao Zhan was in one of the quarters in that very building. With a groan, Yibo turned around to head back towards the palace when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. 

Curious, he paused and looked in the direction. There, in the tree not so far away, sat a figure. 

With just one glance, Yibo knew who it was. There was no mistaking that figure for anyone or anything else. The figure he had worshipped every single day. The figure he had dreamt of every single night. It was the sun god, Xiao Zhan, lost in thought, as he stared at the stars in the moonless sky.

As Yibo neared the tree, Xiao Zhan’s silhouette became clearer under the starlight. Yibo’s mouth parted in awe as he laid eyes on the gorgeous figure that sat nonchalantly on the branch.

 _Xiao Zhan._ Yibo’s mind uttered reverently. 

As if hearing his mind’s call, Xiao Zhan turned around at that moment and noticed the gazing Yibo standing below him. For a charged moment, both stared at each other under the starlit sky, neither moving nor speaking. 

“I didn’t think I would run into you here,” Yibo finally broke the silence and spoke.

“I didn’t think I would run into anyone here either,” Xiao Zhan replied gently as he alighted from the tree gracefully.

With one swift fluid motion, he was in front of Yibo and Yibo could feel the breath being punched out of him. They gazed at each other for a few more moments before Xiao Zhan broke into a smile.

“You broke the rule,” Xiao Zhan smirked.

“Huh?” Yibo’s mind boggled as he tried to understand what Xiao Zhan meant.

“Never speak to the sun god unless spoken to,” Xiao Zhan explained, “isn’t that one of your clan’s rules?”

“Oh,” Yibo remembered with horror.

“Don’t worry...it’s not my rule…” Xiao Zhan smiled brighter and Yibo swore it made everything warmer even at night.

“I would break a thousand rules for you,” Yibo blurted before he could comprehend what he was saying.

Xiao Zhan laughed, heartily and fully.

“I have waited thirteen years for you,” Yibo continued, undeterred.

“So has the rest of the clan,” Xiao Zhan challenged.

“They haven't waited with every fiber of their being,” Yibo replied, unwavering in his certainty. 

Xiao Zhan’s smile dissipated and he took a step closer to Yibo, who didn’t flinch under his steady gaze.

“And what have you been waiting for?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow. 

“To give myself to you.” Yibo closed the distance between them until they were mere inches apart, “To surrender to you.”

* * *

Xiao Zhan heaved a sigh of relief. Now that the festivities and celebrations were over, he would get to his favorite part of being in the human realm - roaming the forest and watching mortal life pass him by. 

The clan had set all kinds of rituals and rules around him and it was exhausting keeping up with every single part of the celebration. All he wished for was to enjoy nature alongside his people. But he would be content with the time he was given with them. It seemed to make them happy. 

He would carve some time after the festivities, each time he was in the human realm, and take to his solitude in the forest nearby. As he walked the grounds and enjoyed the silent beauty lit by the brilliant star light, he came across the tree that would always offer him the best vantage point to view the kingdom in all its natural glory. 

As he ascended to the familiar branch and sat in his usual spot, Xiao Zhan grew lost in the views all around him. Time passed him by when suddenly he felt like he was being called. He felt his name echo through his chest, as if someone had said it with great yearning. 

He recognized this yearning. He had been at the receiving end for it for millenia. But this particular longing was different, more powerful, and he recognized it too. Over the last thirteen years, he had been washed in all its glory and magnificence and zeal and passion. 

_Wang Yibo._

Xiao Zhan would know that intensity anywhere. It was the first thing that would draw him as soon as he descended the altar each time. Forcing him to look at him as soon as his eyes opened. And look he did, as he turned his gaze below and sure enough, saw Yibo standing there. Xiao Zhan stared at him, drinking in the sight of his most loyal devotee.

“I didn’t think I would run into you here,” Yibo finally broke the silence and spoke.

Xiao Zhan stood up and descended from the branch in one swift, fluid motion. 

“I didn’t think I would run into anyone here either. You broke the rule,” Xiao Zhan smirked.

“Huh?” Yibo looked at him, perplexed.

“Never speak to the sun god unless spoken to,” Xiao Zhan listed out, “isn’t that one of your clan’s rules?” _One of their many rules._ Xiao Zhan nearly rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” Xiao Zhan could see the horror on Yibo’s face as he recollected the rule he had just broken and couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry...it’s not my rule…” Xiao Zhan smiled wider. _None of them are._

“I would break a thousand rules for you,” Yibo blurted suddenly.

Xiao Zhan froze for a moment at the sudden declaration and then felt warmth wash over him. He laughed, heartily and fully.

“I have waited thirteen years for you,” Yibo continued, undeterred.

Xiao Zhan stopped laughing. He smiled and stared at Yibo calmly. 

_I have waited a millenia for you._

“So has the rest of the clan,” Xiao Zhan challenged.

“They haven't waited with every fiber of their being,” Yibo replied, unwavering in his certainty. 

Xiao Zhan’s smile dissipated and he took a step closer to Yibo, who didn’t flinch under his steady gaze.

“And what have you been waiting for?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow. 

“To give myself to you.” Yibo closed the distance between them until they were mere inches apart, “To surrender to you.”

Xiao Zhan stood still as the words echoed in the night around them.

Then, he raised his hands to cup Yibo’s soft cheeks and spoke in the softest tone, kind yet firm.

“Many have offered their virginities to me...but I have refused.”

“I offer you not my virginity...but my soul...my spirit...my very being.”

“Many have offered me that as well…but I never accepted.”

“Because you were waiting for me,” Yibo spoke boldly.

Xiao Zhan’s thumb caressed Yibo’s cheek as he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Is that so?”

“Isn’t it?” Yibo asked, the vulnerability clear in his voice.

Xiao Zhan’s smile widened. Seeing the crescent-eyed smile, Yibo felt a warmth spread through his chest and he finally smiled back. Xiao Zhan melted at the sight of Yibo’s lustrous smile. He leaned in and touched their noses together.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan whispered.

Before Yibo could gasp in disbelief, Xiao Zhan leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them. Soft lips wrapped around his quivering ones and Yibo could taste Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan kissed him slowly, softly, moving his lips at a gentle pace at first, his tongue roaming over his lips, asking permission to enter. Yibo succumbed immediately, and felt Xiao Zhan’s arms wrap around him as he engulfed him completely. 

Yibo’s hands touched Xiao Zhan’s bare chest and he flinched as the warmth sent a shiver down his spine. Xiao Zhan’s arms tightened around him and the kiss grew more fervent. Yibo moaned as his lips were devoured thoroughly.

Xiao Zhan pulled him closer, flush against his own body and Yibo felt dizzy as he felt every plane and angle of Xiao Zhan’s lean, muscular body against his. They deepened the kiss and it was everything Yibo had desired and more. 

When they pulled apart, it was only long enough to breathe. But even then they were close enough to taste each other’s hot and heavy breathing, kissing intermittently, hungrily, lapping at each other because they couldn’t get enough. They kissed with their whole bodies intertwined, limbs and tongues a tangled mess. 

For what seemed like eternity, Yibo felt himself being eaten, sucked raw. His knees felt weak and the only thing holding him up were Xiao Zhan’s arms. Xiao Zhan had never felt such passion ignite in him before. He felt raw energy convulse through him as he tasted every inch of Yibo’s mouth.

Xiao Zhan backed Yibo up to the tree nearby and pressed him up against it. Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan began kissing him down his neck, hands tugging at his robes. Yibo’s own hands roamed Xiao Zhan’s body, pulling at his robes until they were messily hanging low off his hips. 

Xiao Zhan’s teeth nipped at Yibo’s pale skin in the middle of the cool night. He rolled his robes off and dropped them to the ground until Yibo was beautifully exposed - naked and raw. He kissed his way down his neck as Yibo’s hand made it through his robes to massage his erection.

He licked his way around Yibo’s nipples drawing moans from the young prince as his hands grabbed Yibo’s ass and spread the cheeks. He brought his hands to Yibo’s mouth and thumbed at his parted lips. 

Yibo gazed into the darkening eyes of the sun god and took the offered fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them as Xiao Zhan pushed them in and out of his mouth slowly. Yibo’s hand stroked Xiao Zhan’s growing erection in time with the pulsating fingers in his mouth.

It was all too much and yet not nearly enough. 

Yibo sank to his knees, daring to kiss his way down Xiao Zhan’s body, down his neck, his chest, his nipples, the muscular planes of his stomach, the angular jut of his hips, and began undoing the knots on the robes that now hung off Xiao Zhan’s hips. Dangerously low on his hips. Xiao Zhan leaned forward to take support on the tree as Yibo freed his body from the robes and it dropped down to his feet. 

He hissed as Yibo nuzzled against his groin reverently before kissing along his inner thighs. He nosed at the trail of hair that led down to his erection and lapped at the skin hungrily. He held Xiao Zhan’s erection in his hand and rubbed it all over his face, bringing it to his lips every now and then as he looked up at Xiao Zhan in awe.

He kissed the head of the erection before licking the slit thoroughly, drawing moans from Xiao Zhan who loomed above him. His skin prickled with every sound that left Xiao Zhan’s trembling lips. He sucked on the head for a while longer before slowly taking him completely in his mouth.

A hiss escaped Xiao Zhan’s mouth as Yibo took him in completely and began sucking on his member. Xiao Zhan raked his hand through Yibo’s long luscious hair and grabbed it on his head to get more purchase. He tilted Yibo’s head up a little so he could meet his eyes and began fucking into his mouth. 

Yibo opened wide for Xiao Zhan and let him use him. Xiao Zhan fucked into Yibo’s mouth relentlessly as grunts and moans escaped his own lips. Yibo gripped Xiao Zhan’s thighs hard, letting his eyes water, as Xiao Zhan thrust into him harder and faster with every passing second. 

He felt himself ascend when Xiao Zhan came in his mouth and he swallowed every last drop of it. He licked Xiao Zhan’s receding erection and sucked on it a few more times to wring him dry of every drop, hungry, greedy for more of the heavenly taste. When Xiao Zhan’s shudders diminished, Yibo kissed his way down his long, unending legs to his dainty ankles. The same ankles he had first laid eyes on thirteen years ago as a young boy.

He kissed Xiao Zhan’s ankle and feet repeatedly until he felt two arms bring him up for air. He stood up and was immediately attacked by a thirsty pair of lips. Xiao Zhan lapped up every inch of Yibo’s wet mouth and kissed him as if he were the very air he needed to breathe. 

Their naked bodies wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately under the star light. Yibo gasped as Xiao Zhan enclosed him with his warmth, his mind incapable of thinking of anything else but Xiao Zhan overwhelming each and every one of his senses. 

Xiao Zhan pulled apart long enough to turn Yibo around, pressing up behind him, one hand on his erect member while the other found its way to his lush lips. Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo, eliciting helpless moans from him as his fingers prodded into Yibo’s mouth.

Yibo sucked on his fingers hungrily as Xiao Zhan stroked him fiercely, deeply, lovingly. When Xiao Zhan pulled his fingers out of Yibo’s mouth, Yibo whined with emptiness that was immediately filled with Xiao Zhan’s soft, tender lips. The kiss turned ravenous as Xiao Zhan’s wet fingers made their way down Yibo’s body, pinching his nipples along the way.

Yibo sighed with pleasure as Xiao Zhan’s hand worked his erection mercilessly, while his other hand spread his ass and gently prodded at the rim. A slick finger made its way inside Yibo for the first time, making him groan in anticipation.

Xiao Zhan worked Yibo’s erection as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of his rim, opening Yibo’s pink slit up to his long, slender finger. He bit down on Yibo’s neck, sucking it raw as his hands kept up pace.

As Xiao Zhan went deeper into Yibo’s ass, Yibo writhed in his vice like grip, keening and whimpering with every touch. Xiao Zhan stroked him relentlessly as he entered him deeper and found his prostate. With one single touch to his spot, Yibo moaned loudly as he came in furious spurts all over Xiao Zhan’s hand.

Xiao Zhan didn’t pause or spare him any mercy. He stroked him through his high, wringing him dry, and then bent him over. With his slick fingers covered in Yibo’s cum, he inserted a second finger and massaged Yibo’s prostate again and again, making Yibo yell wildly. 

Xiao Zhan spread Yibo’s ass with both hands and leaned down to lick at the throbbing slit. He licked it repeatedly until Yibo’s knees gave way and he fell on all fours on the grass. Xiao Zhan knelt down behind him, not letting go of his grip on Yibo’s narrow hips. He sucked on the opening, his tongue darting inside as his fingers opened Yibo more. Yibo’s member twitched and started becoming hard again as Xiao Zhan ate him deliriously. 

Yibo panted breathlessly as Xiao Zhan inserted a third finger inside him and continued to eat him out, tasting him as if he had been famished for a millenia. Xiao Zhan licked and sucked until Yibo was painfully hard again. He used all five fingers to open Yibo and spread him wide, tonguing at him covetously. 

Finally, satisfied with the stretch, Xiao Zhan covered himself with the precum on his now leaking erection and lined himself up with Yibo. He bent over Yibo’s back and nibbled on his ear, as he slowly began penetrating him.

“Gege,” Yibo whined helplessly as Xiao Zhan entered him slowly, wanting more, needing more, needing it all right there and then.

With a smirk, Xiao Zhan stretched Yibo more and pushed into him the rest of the way. Yibo hissed at the stretch and burn and gasped as he felt an all consuming need for Xiao Zhan to wreck him.

“You feel so good, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered into Yibo’s ears as he licked the lobe, sending a shudder down Yibo’s spine.

“All for you, only for you…” Yibo muttered as another chill down went down his spine when Xiao Zhan finally began moving inside him.

Xiao Zhan rocked back and forth, pulling in and out of Yibo. He sat up and grabbed Yibo up by the hips with him, arms around his chest, pinning him to his body as he thrust up into him. Yibo looked over his shoulder at Xiao Zhan and needy lips met demanding ones as Xiao Zhan fucked into him harder. 

“I want to see you,” Yibo pleaded as Xiao Zhan rammed into him. “I need to see you.” 

A few moments later, Xiao Zhan pulled out and turned Yibo around to face him completely. He sat down with Yibo on his lap, legs wrapped around him. As Yibo lowered himself on his erection, their eyes met and never left each other. 

Xiao Zhan grabbed onto Yibo’s hips and moved him up and down on his erection. Slowly, Yibo bounced on Xiao Zhan of his own accord, losing himself in the rhythm and pleasure, filled with a delirious need for fucking down on Xiao Zhan harder and faster with every passing second. 

Xiao Zhan grabbed the back of Yibo’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he gained momentum and Yibo felt all his senses finally, finally overwhelmed by Xiao Zhan. All he could see, taste, hear, feel, was Xiao Zhan. All he wanted was Xiao Zhan. All he needed was Xiao Zhan.

They blended together, arms and legs entwined, chests pressed together, lips sealed in a frantic kiss, as Yibo moved on Xiao Zhan. They moaned breathlessly into each other’s mouths, gasping for more, craving more, lusting after more. 

“Gege...I want to come with you…” Yibo murmured in between kisses as Xiao Zhan moaned harder. 

Xiao Zhan wrapped Yibo’s legs around him tighter and hauled himself up on knees, bringing Yibo up with him. Yibo wrapped himself around Xiao Zhan and groaned into his mouth as Xiao Zhan’s erection left him for a split second. 

Carefully, Xiao Zhan laid Yibo down on his back and slid back into him in one powerful thrust. He angled Yibo’s legs over his shoulder, looming over him until he was folded in half. He rammed into him ruthlessly as Yibo clawed into his back.

Xiao Zhan thrust into Yibo relentlessly as Yibo moaned louder with each one. He rammed into his prostate repeatedly, driving Yibo over the edge. Several moments later, as their eyes remained locked on each other, Yibo and Xiao Zhan came with convulsing groans.

Xiao Zhan moved inside Yibo as they rode their high, sliding in and out with shudders, sensitive to every single movement. He fucked into him a few more times as they came crashing down together and were left sweating on the grass, Xiao Zhan atop Yibo. 

Yibo’s entire body grew slack and his arms fell back on the grass as he panted breathlessly. Xiao Zhan rolled off him and lay on the grass beside him, sweaty and equally breathless. As the night breeze caressed their damp skins, they turned to face each other, rolling onto their sides. 

“You’re beautiful,” Xiao Zhan placed a hand on Yibo’s cheek and smiled. 

Yibo blushed, and shuffled closer into Xiao Zhan’s waiting arms. He snuggled into Xiao Zhan’s side, resting his head on his muscular chest. 

“ _You_ are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on,” Yibo replied as Xiao Zhan ran his hands through his sweaty strands of hair that lay haphazardly all around him.

Xiao Zhan pulled him closer with a soft chuckle, and kissed his forehead.

“I fell in love with you the moment I saw you thirteen years ago,” Yibo whispered.

Silence reigned as Xiao Zhan gazed at the stars above and held Yibo close to his heart. Yibo let a single tear leave his watery eyes and drop onto Xiao Zhan’s chest.

“Gouzaizai!” Xiao Zhan let out a surprised gasp when he felt the warm tear on his skin.

He sat up, making Yibo sit up with him and turned to face him, filled with concern and care. On seeing the worry on Xiao Zhan’s face, Yibo couldn’t help the tears that followed. Xiao Zhan wiped his cheeks with his hand and covered him with his robes once more. He draped his own robes around him, before kneeling in front of Yibo once more. 

“Don’t cry...not for me,” Xiao Zhan whispered lovingly. “These tears are too precious to waste on me.”

“Don’t...don’t say that,” Yibo stuttered meekly. “You are worth everything.”

Xiao Zhan gazed at Yibo with a sad smile. He took him in his arms and stood up with him cradled close to his chest. 

To Yibo’s shock, they ascended into the air as Xiao Zhan took them back to the palace. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo exclaimed as they flew towards the palace.

Xiao Zhan laughed and kissed Yibo’s cheek. Soon, they were in Yibo’s royal quarters as Xiao Zhan descended on the balcony of his private chambers. Xiao Zhan let Yibo down and steadied him with his arms.

“Come,” Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s hand and led him inside the room.

They walked inside, to Yibo’s bed. Xiao Zhan moved aside the bed curtain and helped him get in the bed. Yibo held onto Xiao Zhan’s hand, unwilling to let go as he tucked him into bed.

“Don’t go,” Yibo whispered, not willing to say if it was just for the night or even after. 

“I’m right here,” Xiao Zhan leaned forward and kissed Yibo on his forehead and got into the bed beside him. 

They cuddled close, Yibo resting against Xiao Zhan’s chest, Xiao Zhan’s arms wrapped around him completely. Xiao Zhan hummed a tune, lulling Yibo to sleep.

_When you immerse in the sky’s freezing cold galaxy_

_Are the sparkling waves enough to keep you warm_

_When you think of the radiance that emanates from me_

_I am still willing to sing for you_

_Twinkle twinkle bright and sparkling like your body_

_Hidden amongst the many lone stars yet I still can find you_

_Hanging in the sky shining, reflecting my loneliness_

_Reminding me, I am just a lonely star..._

Xiao Zhan glanced down at the sleeping man in his arms and let out a sad smile. 

_I am just a lonely star._

* * *

When Yibo woke up in the morning, there was a pit in his stomach when he realized he was alone. He sat up hurriedly and looked around and sure enough, there was no Xiao Zhan. The sun had not risen yet, so Yibo rushed out of his room in his night robes and ran to the ceremony hall. 

Yibo ran through the palace, past several shocked servants, robes and hair flying behind him as he made his way to the temple. He kept one eye at the sky, hoping and praying that the sun had not risen that day. Prayers that he hoped would not be in vain. 

When he neared the temple, Yibo burst through the doors and his eyes landed on Xiao Zhan standing at the altar, nearly completely engulfed in light. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of Xiao Zhan’s face before the light became too much for him to bear. 

Xiao Zhan smiled at him, just as a single tear dropped down his cheek.

“No!” Yibo screamed as the light took over and blinded him, forced to shield his eyes and look away. 

When the light receded, he ran amidst the congregation, towards the altar but it was too late. Xiao Zhan had returned. The altar was empty.

Yibo sank to his knees at the altar and stared at the emptiness.

“No…” he whispered again as tears slid down his cheeks in disbelief and heartbreak. “No…”

As silence enveloped the congregation, Yibo’s sobs echoed through the hall. Slowly, murmurs spread through the crowd.

_“Look at the prince’s state.”_

_“What has gotten into him?”_

Yibo ignored all the whispers and looked outside the ceremony hall through the window. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the sun slowly rise. A new day had come. The first of many for the next thirteen years. 

Yibo was immovable. Even as the congregation emptied the hall and the king and queen rushed to his side, concerned and confused. He was immovable. He stayed kneeling in front of the lifeless statue of Xiao Zhan, his eyes not budging from the statue’s lifeless eyes.

“You have to move some time, son,” the queen spoke gently when she returned in the evening after having given up trying to get through to him earlier that morning. 

“I will not, until he comes back.” Yibo stated simply. 

“That won’t be for another thirteen years, my child,” the queen replied sadly. 

“If he loves me, he will come,” Yibo whispered stubbornly. “If he loves me, he will come before that.”

“Crown prince Wang Yibo,” the queen spoke with sudden sternness. “The sun god loves all his subjects equally.”

“He loves me more,” Yibo muttered to himself. “He will come.”

* * *

“He thinks you will come back before it’s time,” a deep, loud voice boomed as Xiao Zhan knelt in front of his father.

Xiao Zhan remained silent.

“Do you know what you did was a mistake?” The sonorous voice bellowed.

Xiao Zhan didn’t move or speak.

“Do you know what the punishment for such a transgression is?!” The baritone spat out angrily.

Xiao Zhan nodded silently. 

“You are the sun god! How could you act so recklessly!?” The heavy voice reeked of disgust and disappointment. 

Xiao Zhan remained silent.

“Three hundred lashes,” the voice uttered finally, leading to gasps of disbelief from everyone present.

Xiao Zhan stayed on his knees as the executor came up behind him with the whip. 

“Begin!” The voice boomed once more and Xiao Zhan braced himself.

Lash after lash, whip after whip, rained down on his back, his arms, his neck, his ears, his chest, his waist, his hips. He didn’t budge. He didn’t scream. He closed his eyes and conjured up the image of a peacefully sleeping Yibo as the punishment ripped his body apart. 

Flesh gave way to blood. Blood gave way to gashes.

 _Yibo._ Xiao Zhan chanted in his mind. _I love you too._

* * *

Yibo’s tears had all but dried up as he stared at the lifeless statue for what felt like eternity. 

“It’s been three days, young prince,” the priest tried to coax Yibo into getting up. “You have not eaten or slept or moved from here. Your knees are bruised.”

“He will not come!” the king entered the temple and thundered. “How dare you challenge the sun god!? How dare you challenge our traditions and rituals. No one can break the cycle. He will come only after thirteen years.”

“Guards!” The king summoned the men following him. “Drag the prince back to his quarters and keep him locked there until he comes to his damn sense!” 

And so it went, that Yibo was dragged to his royal chambers and stayed imprisoned there for nearly a month until he finally admitted to himself that Xiao Zhan would not come. 

When he emerged from his room finally, once again impeccably dressed as the crown prince, the murmurs had been forgotten. People had moved on from his outburst. Yibo had not. He returned to the temple the first morning of his emergence and once again, became the most loyal devotee the sun god had ever seen.

 _I will wait for you, Zhan-ge._ Yibo bowed in front of the sun god statue. _For as long as it takes. I will wait for you. And I will become worthy of you._

* * *

⬥ 39 ⬥

* * *

In the thirteen years that passed him by, Yibo had grown into a wise and benevolent young crown prince. 

“Now, with the blessing of the sun god tonight,” the king announced as the congregation assembled in silence, “I will crown him king at the feast.”

Cheers ran through the crowd and Yibo bowed respectfully to his father who patted his back proudly.

“It is time, my king,” the queen gestured to the altar and began kneeling.

With a nod of his head, the king followed suit. Yibo, took in a deep breath, and knelt beside them, eyes closed, and joined the chanting. As the familiar routine unfolded, and the light began taking over, Yibo felt his heart race. He touched his forehead to the ground and quivered in anticipation. 

His entire body seemed to grow numb as the chants crescendoed with the light and he felt lightheaded and giddy when everything stopped all at once and the light receded back to the altar. 

Slowly, he raised himself up, eyes raking up the body that now stood a few feet from him. With a shudder, he let out a silent gasp, as his eyes met Xiao Zhan’s smiling ones for a fleeting moment before they turned to the rest of the congregation. 

Like a sunflower drawn to the sun, Yibo found himself following closely behind Xiao Zhan as the priests led them to the celebration fall where a feast had been laid out. Xiao Zhan was seated at the head of the table with the king and queen on one side of him and Yibo on the other. 

Yibo held his breath as he sat beside Xiao Zhan, resisting the urge to inhale his fragrance that smelled of musk and sandalwood. He noticed the way Xiao Zhan’s eyes glided over everyone at the feast except him. He suppressed the need to demand Xiao Zhan’s attention.

“Today,” the king began once everyone was seated in the hall, “we are blessed once again after thirteen years by the presence of our beloved sun god.”

Cheers rang through the crowd and Yibo felt his heart thaw a little at the sight of Xiao Zhan’s smile.

“We have another reason to celebrate tonight in the presence of our almighty sun god,” the king went on. “Tonight, I will crown prince Wang Yibo and make him king!”

Hoots and cheers erupted everywhere and Yibo glanced at Xiao Zhan from the corner of his eyes. To his surprise, Xiao Zhan was looking straight at him, beaming from ear to ear. Yibo couldn't help but smile back.

“And then, we will pick a queen for our new king!”

Yibo did a double take and looked at his father as he said those words. 

_A queen?_ His bewildered mind tried to understand what had just been said. 

He looked at Xiao Zhan who was now no longer looking at him but was still smiling at the crowd. 

_Does he...does he not care?_

Yibo’s thoughts raced as he pondered over this new dilemma and the rest of the feast was a blur.

* * *

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes and laid them straight on the one man he had been dying to see. 

_Wang Yibo._

He smiled as he saw the healthy, handsome man that stood before him now. Thirteen years later and he was still as regal and beautiful as Xiao Zhan had remembered. 

He forced himself to move his gaze to the rest of the crowd and acknowledge their presence as well and then was immediately led off to the familiar routine of the celebration. 

Xiao Zhan was keenly aware of Yibo’s eyes on him and Yibo’s presence near him. It took every ounce of his godly energy to keep himself in check and not lose himself in the eyes that gazed at him in full bloom. 

“Today, we are blessed once again after thirteen years by the presence of our beloved sun god.”

Xiao Zhan smiled as the congregation cheered for him. 

“We have another reason to celebrate tonight in the presence of our almighty sun god,” the king went on. “Tonight, I will crown prince Wang Yibo and make him king!”

Xiao Zhan looked at the king in pleasant surprise as he said those words and then turned his full attention to Yibo, who was sitting beside him. He beamed from ear to ear as he revelled in the good news. All he wanted in that moment was to embrace the man that was blushing and smiling shyly at that very moment. 

Caving to his urge for once, Xiao Zhan discreetly began moving one hand under the table towards Yibo’s thigh, on which rested his hand. He was about to touch his hand when-

“And then, we will pick a queen for our new king!”

Xiao Zhan’s hand froze mid-air as he digested the words he had just heard. Slowly, painfully, he pulled back his hand and turned to face the crowd, plastering a smile on his face, as he gazed at the crowd with shining eyes. 

The cheers that erupted through the congregation pierced his heart. 

_How could I have forgotten? A king needs a queen._ Xiao Zhan thought with a sad smile and the rest of the feast was a blur.

* * *

Yibo waited till enough time had passed after everyone’s retreat for the night, to sneak out of his room. His mind was still a daze as he had been forcefully introduced to several eligible young maidens all through the night, much to his displeasure. By the time he had looked away from the last of them, Xiao Zhan had already left for his personal chambers presumably. 

Yibo walked to the end of the corridor to Xiao Zhan’s room and asked the guards to move aside. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no response. After two more tries, Yibo had a sudden thought and turned around in a hurry. 

He rushed to the tree where they had met the last time but to his dismay, Xiao Zhan was not there either. Frustrated and dejected, Yibo returned to his room and stood on the balcony, gazing at the full moon.

“Zhan-ge,” he spoke out loud as he gazed at the beautiful night sky with an aching heart, “where are you?” Yibo wondered longingly.

Suddenly, a figure moved in the shadows of his balcony and Yibo grew alert. 

“Zhan-ge...is that you?” Yibo asked with vigorous hope.

The figure came forward with a gentle exhale and Yibo’s eyes widened when he saw Xiao Zhan emerge from the shadows. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo walked towards the sun god and rushed into his embrace.

Xiao Zhan welcomed him with open arms and wrapped himself around Yibo. Xiao Zhan engulfed Yibo in the hug and pressed their bodies close together. He caved to the moment and let Yibo’s warmth wash over him. Yibo held on to Xiao Zhan tightly as he hugged him back with all his might. 

They swayed in each other’s embrace for several minutes as the night breeze soothed their burning skins. Yibo nuzzled against the curve of Xiao Zhan’s neck as he held him close.

“I’ve missed you,” Yibo whispered as he planted a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

Xiao Zhan let out a gentle laugh and pulled back from the hug, much to Yibo’s grief. 

“I came to see you since you never seem to make it to the morning farewell ceremony,” Xiao Zhan teased.

But Yibo noticed the shine in his eyes.

“What is it, ge?” Yibo closed the distance between them and placed a concerned hand on his cheek. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Xiao Zhan let out a sad smile and chuckled, letting his tears slide down his cheek. 

“Words fail me,” Xiao Zhan replied finally.

He placed a hand on Yibo’s and intertwined their fingers, bringing the hand to his lips. He kissed it gently, then dropped kisses along the wrist and forearm. Yibo’s breath hitched as Xiao Zhan planted loving kisses along his soft skin, coming back to each finger, until he kissed the royal signet on his ring - the ring that made him king - and paused. 

“You’re a king now,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he pulled away.

“I am,” Yibo searched Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

“And a king...needs a queen,” Xiao Zhan spoke solemnly. 

“No. A king needs an heir. And I shall adopt one,” Yibo spoke, unflinching. 

“That is unheard of in your clan,” Xiao Zhan huffed. “Your clan’s many rules and traditions forbid such transgressions.”

“I am king,” Yibo reminded him with a small smile. “I can change tradition.”

“It won't be easy,” Xiao Zhan swallowed his emotions as he reeled in Yibo’s words. 

“It will be easier than being apart from you for thirteen years…” Yibo whispered.

Xiao Zhan turned away from Yibo and walked to the edge of the balcony. He gazed at the full moon and sighed. Yibo hugged him from behind and planted kisses all over his back. Which is when he noticed the scars. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo gasped. “What...what are these...how did you get-” He began, in shock, as he saw the faint outlines on the planes of Xiao Zhan’s back.

Xiao Zhan turned around and cupped Yibo’s cheeks and shook his head.

“It’s nothing, gouzaizai...nothing compared to the thirteen years away from you,” Xiao Zhan spoke earnestly.

Yibo was torn between wanting to know more and swooning in Xiao Zhan’s confession. 

“They did this to you,” he grit his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up at Xiao Zhan and spoke angrily, “they did this to you, didn't they? For what we did? Because of us?”

Xiao Zhan leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Yibo’s lips, then another, then another, until Yibo was drowning in kisses. 

“This is my badge of honor...to show the world that I have loved too,” Xiao Zhan whispered between kisses.

Yibo froze. His mind reeled yet again in Xiao Zhan’s words and let the confession soak him in it’s painful simplicity. 

He met Xiao Zhan’s lips with just as much urgency and let their bodies do the rest. Xiao Zhan walked him back into the room, kissing him fervently, hungrily, greedily. 

As they walked to Yibo’s bed, undoing their robes and dropping them to the floor, the kisses turned deeper and frantic. The need took over and the longing of thirteen years came crashing down on them all at once. 

Yibo groaned as Xiao Zhan prepped him open. Yibo writhed as he stretched him wide with his tongue. Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan sank into his body. 

As their bodies became one, they lost themselves in each other. Skin burning skin, breath heating breath. Xiao Zhan thrust into Yibo passionately, pouring all his love and longing into his body.

When they orgasmed together in crescendo, their moans echoed through the night for everyone to hear. Xiao Zhan kissed his way around Yibo’s chest as he pulled out finally, leaving Yibo a gasping, shuddering mess. 

He cradled Yibo close to him as he lulled him to sleep with a song. 

_You barged into my heart and left your mark_

_But at the same time you lit up the stars_

_The entire universe, the endless galaxies_

_Every single speckled planet, revolves around you_

_Love me...it had to be you_

_I’m willing to protect the happiness you have given me_

_Love me...it had to be you_

_I smile when the tears fall_

_Because it’s you, I’m not afraid of any hardship at all_

_Many encounters, but you were the only one_

_That created a miracle, forged by destiny_

_Despite everything you were the only one that made my heart_

_Fill up with endless miracles like it was destiny_

_Love me...it had to be you_

_Love me...it had to be you_

_It had to be you..._

“Stay,” Yibo murmured in his sleep.

Xiao Zhan smiled and let a tear slide down his cheek. He kissed Yibo’s forehead and spooned him, eventually succumbing to sleep as well. 

* * *

Yibo woke up with a start and realized that once again, he was alone. Panicked, he looked outside and sighed a breath of relief when he realized the sun had not yet risen. He ran to the ceremony hall, hair and robes once again a mess.

“No! Don't leave!” Yibo burst through the doors and screamed.

There, at the altar stood Xiao Zhan and in front of him knelt the king and queen. The entire congregation paused their chants and stared at Yibo. 

“I have to go,” Xiao Zhan smiled at Yibo with crescent eyes that reflected none of the sadness and terror in Yibo’s own eyes.

“Don’t leave me...stay this time,” Yibo ran to Xiao Zhan and fell at his feet.

“I love you too, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered as he bent down and lifted Yibo’s face up towards him.

Yibo closed his eyes, tears streaming from them, as Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek with his fingers. He felt the warm light take over and soon, the touch was gone. When Yibo opened his eyes, the light had receded and he was left staring at emptiness in front of him. 

Distraught and heartbroken, Yibo left the ceremony hall quietly, and retired to his room for the rest of the day, refusing any visitors or food or even water.

As he sat in his bed, the sun climbed its daily route and shone brightly all around him. Yibo looked at the day go by, morose and dejected. 

_I will wait another thirteen years for you, gege._ Yibo thought as he watched the sun set from his balcony. _I will always wait for you. I will make myself worthy of you._

As the last beam of light disappeared, silence and darkness descended around him. He stood in the stillness and made a vow to wait yet again. 

“Isn't thirteen years a little too long?” A voice spoke mirthfully and chuckled. 

Yibo froze. 

He turned around slowly and his eyes landed on the smiling figure of Xiao Zhan.

“Zha-Zhan-ge?” Yibo spoke, not believing his eyes.

“I’m here, gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan opened his arms wide and waited with a beaming smile.

Yibo rushed ahead straight into the arms and was immediately enveloped by a bone crushing hug.

“You’re really here,” Yibo gasped as he buried his face in Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

“I will always be here...every night...and soon...every day as well,” Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo’s hair lovingly and kissed his forehead.

“But...but how?” Yibo pulled apart and looked into Xiao Zhan’s eyes, bewildered and lost.

“Soon, there will be another sun god...and I shall return to the mortal world for good...” Xiao Zhan whispered and kissed Yibo.

“For me?” Yibo asked, innocent and wide-eyed.

“Always and forever, only for you,” Xiao Zhan nodded and caressed Yibo’s cheek.

“You would give up-” Yibo began but was interrupted when Xiao Zhan placed a finger on his lips.

“I am getting much more in return,” Xiao Zhan whispered. “I’m getting you.”

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan with watery eyes. Tears streamed down his face. 

Twenty six years.

He had waited twenty six years for this moment. 

Xiao Zhan wiped his glistening cheeks and kissed them lovingly.

“And gouzaizai,” Xiao Zhan whispered, cupping Yibo’s cheeks in both his hands, “you have always been worthy of me.”

* * *

When morning came, Xiao Zhan planted a kiss on a sleeping Yibo and left.

When Yibo woke up this time, he was neither dejected nor fearful, for he knew this time that Xiao Zhan would return. That no matter how many times Xiao Zhan left, Xiao Zhan would return again and again, always back to him, until one day he would return for good.

And whether the sun god or not, he would always be his ethereal sun.


End file.
